If Only He Knew
by IvyLynn44
Summary: Mercedes and Sam's relationship has always been on the rocks but when Mercedes ends up engaged three weeks after breaking up with Sam to Shane Tinsley something doesn't sit right with Sam after a night of passion that could endanger both of their lives Sam has to wonder is he a really long one night stand for her or is he the love of her life?
1. PROLOGUE

_AU:Hi guys this is my first Samcedes fic and I hope you like it all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Mercedes' POV_

I am so done with Samuel Dwight Evans. He brings some chick to my birthday party. He knows how I feel about him and how we left things and he's practically throwing this girl in my face. He introduced her to the gang as the "love of his life". She's everything I'm not; size two, blond, pretty. She has the gang eating out of the palm of her hand. I feel like I'm going to puke. Every minute watching her put her hands on him is another blow to my and Artie seem to be the only ones who are concerned with my feelings. Artie tries catching my attention but I divert my eyes before he could see my unshed seeing Sam pull her close and whisper sweet-nothings in her ear I decide that me hurling on the floor would really draw everyone's attention I make a move to the watched me escape the horrifying scene and caught me in the dark hallway that leads to the bathroom. He calls out my name "Mercy!" and I attempt to run before he can see the tears already starting threatening to pool from my my arm he begins pulling me into bone crushing hug against his chest. The minute he wrapped his arms around me I began bawling my eyes out. I tried to speak but failed miserably

"I'm f-f-fine I just n-n-needed an m-m-m-moment Mike…...I thought he still c-c-cared. How c-c-could he?!" Mike shushed my cries with a kiss on the forehead."I know honey. I know." After several moment of me sobbing I pulled away. "I'm sorry Mike...I ruined your suit" I try to wipe some of the snot and tears off of the suit, He catches my hand "Merce….That doesn't matter. What matters is you honey. I am so sorry Sam brought Pen-" "DON'T say her name….I can't right now...okay?" I turn away from him and enter the bathroom. Stopping at the mirror I look at my reflection. "Holy shit you look awful Mercedes" I say to myself. My smoky eyes have turned into streak marks running in different directions on my face. My lipstick is smudged my hair has become a nest. I fish through my purse and find my makeup kit and go to work. Sam would not see me break again all as I think things can't get any worse my phone lights up with a call.I answer my phone with disgust laced in my voice "What the fuck do you want Shane?"

 _Sam POV_

I could feel the glares coming from Mike and Artie. And I will proudly admit that I'm not man enough to face their combined wrath. I understand that bringing Penny here would piss them off but I couldn't be prepared for the devastated look on Mercedes' face. I just wanted her to feel the way I did when she brought that no good football player fiancee home last Christmas. Granted Kurt called me a couple days later to tell me their engagement was off that didn't stop my heart from breaking the way it did. I said a few choice words to Ms. Mercedes Jones (the phrase cash whore may have been used) but she started this war and that's the mantra I had to chant to myself all night to keep from running to her ,begging forgiveness and then going to my one true home between her delicious thighs. The truth of the matter is I'm madly in love with Mercedes but she isn't in love with me. I used to be Sam Evans a man but I have turned into Mercedes' plaything. Her toy. She picks me up and uses me whenever it's convenient or whenever she wants a good lay. Mercedes broke my heart the day she sent me a simple text saying "Its over Sam I'm sorry" and three weeks later ending up engaged to LA's hottest bachelor. Shane Tinsley. Down the drain went all those love-filled summer days, crazy adventures and lust-fueled nights that to this day are hotter than any porno I will ever see. I need Mercedes but since I can't have her and I won't be her dirty little secret. Little did I know that by the end of the night I would end up right where I desired most of all in between Mercedes' thighs.


	2. Chapter 1

_AU:So here's the first chapter!Thoughts are written in Italics._

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

" **Hello Mercedes…..how are you?"** Shane's voice came out loud and clear. His voice was like a bucket of ice water that reminded me why I couldn't be with Sam. **"Cut the bullshit Shane…..what do you want?"** I fold my arms across my chest as an act of defiance. **"Can't I just call to talk to my sexy lady?"** He laughs. I scoff.

" **Whatever…..If you don't say what you want I'm hanging up."** I begin to pull the phone away from my ear when I hear Shane's deadly tone. **"I wish you would try to fucking hang up on me….that wouldn't bode very well for Sam now would it? Think about all the damage I could do….Don't forget that I own him….and you."** I sigh and pull the phone back up to my ear. **"I'm** **listening** **Shane."** He chuckles again and tears well up in my eyes as I remember how trapped I really am. **"Now that's way better. Tell me are you enjoying seeing Sam with my girl Penny? I had such a hard time finding one for him.** **Y** **ou know one that would make you look like** **shit** **so he could move** **on. And** **and we could be together. I think it was pretty clever of me? Don't you?"** I gasp and hold on to the sink to keep from falling out. **"Y-You did this?!"** He chuckles **"Surely you don't think that** **p** **retty** **b** **oy scored Penny all on his own? Oh come ON Mercedes!"** I interrupt his laughing fit. **"What do you want from me? I've done everything you've asked me to...I've cut Sam off completely I've done everything you've asked and more Sha-" "Exactly and need I remind you the terms of our agreement? If you so much as look like you're gonna clue Sam into our little arrangement his family will be evicted from their house, all of the money in his bank account will be transferred to mine and his precious little comic book shop will be shut down."** I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose **"Yes...I understand that Shane. I won't be talking to Sam about anything." "Good…..Maybe we can start talking about us getting married again soon." "Yeah whatever bye Shane"** I hang up my phone. All of a sudden the bathroom door opens up **"** **What the FUCK Mercedes?"** Nothing could have prepared me for the sinister expression on Sam's face.

 _ **Sam POV**_

In the middle of the party Mercedes practically ran out. I don't even think anyone but myself ,Artie and Mike saw. Before I got to run after her Mike did. After a couple of minutes of her being gone I thought that I was gonna lose my goddamn mind so I followed her & Mike. I heard her cries and saw her push Mike away and enter the bathroom. **"Mike! What's wrong with Cedes?"** I barely get out her name before Mike picks me up and throws me against the wall. **"Sam what the fuck were you thinking bringing some chick to Mercy's party?!"** His arm is beginning to crush my windpipe **"Mike…..MIKE! Let go of me."** He pulls back away from me and run a hand through his hair. A string of curses leave his mouth as my breath comes back. "W **hat the hell was that all about?! Jesus Mike I thought you were going to kill me!"** He looks at me with cool eyes and calmly says **"I fucking should. How dare you whine and cry about how much you miss and love Mercedes when five minutes later you're practically fucking Penny on the goddamned table in front of her! I mean did you see her eyes? she looked like she was being ripped in half! Explain yourself Sam and it better be a fucking good one.** " I lean my head against the opposite wall and look at him. **"SHE broke up with me Mike…..and then got engaged. And yes I fucking know that it didn't pan out but then not a word for six whole months and then all of a sudden I get a call from Rachel of all people talking about Mercedes' party...a party I wasn't even invited to! And then I get here and she acts all hurt like I'M the fucking one who ruined us. I'm not to blame. She fucking is. And if that's not the icing on the cake I've got MY best friends taking her side and almost killing me for her! I'm done with Mercedes I'm done."** I start to turn away but Mike's voice stops me. **"Why do you think we're all here? Even Puck who almost had to go AWOL to come is here. Mercedes dropped off the face of the earth for the past seven months and those invitations we all got were out of the blue too. We haven't heard anything from her….and did you notice how she barely spoke to anyone tonight? That didn't just start when you got here. She's been that way all night long. She's barely eaten ,keeps the conversation with people light, and every time someone asks how she is she changes the subject. Something isn't right Sam and you being here with that girl is making things worse."** Mike storms away and I'm left there to think. But before I could come up with an explanation for Mercedes' strange behavior I hear voices in the women's bathroom. I walk closer and open the door to hear. **" need I remind you the terms of our agreement? If you so much as look like you're gonna clue Sam into our little arrangement his family will be evicted from their house, all of the money in his bank account will be transferred to mine and his precious little comic book shop will be shut down" "Yes...I understand that Shane. I won't be talking to Sam about anything." "Good…..Maybe we can start talking about us getting married again soon." "Yeah whatever bye Shane"** I can't even process what I just heard without thinking I burst through the door **"** **What the FUCK Mercedes?"**.

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

" **S-S-Sam? What are you-"** He cuts me off **"I think I should be asking the questions don't you think?"** He steps closer to me . **"No….I can't talk to you Sam."** I back away but I'm blocked by the sink. Sam slowly walks towards me until he's pressed directly on me. **"And why is that?"** He asks his green eyes getting darker by the minute. I gulp. **"Because of Shane."** He chuckles darkly **"Maybe it's time that I have a word or two with Mr. Tinsley."** _Uh-Oh._


	3. Chapter 2

_AU: I am so happy with all the positive feedback this story has been getting….with that said if you really enjoy it spread the word. Your reviews are like crack to me. Without further ado here's the story…._

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

 _'I am so dead.'_ **"Sam calm down...you don't know what this is about."** I say calmly. He scoffs **"Oh really? Because I'm** **pretty sure I just heard you** **r** **ex-fiancee threaten my fucking family! What the hell is going on Mercy?!"** He exclaims. Tears start welling in my eyes again and I can't help but think _'You have really stepped in it this time Mercedes.'_ " **I have no clue as to what you're talking about Sam. Excuse me."** I try to sidestep him but he's right there blocking my path." **No fucking way are you walking away from me again."** He leans down and looks into my eyes " **What has you so scared Mercy? You know I will always protect you."** I begin biting my lip . **"You have** **n't** **seen the terrible things he's done already Sam. There's absolutely nothing that you or I can do. Except be his puppet.** **But you don't** **have to be...** **Sam he thinks you're still clueless .As long as you stay away from me he'll keep his end of the deal and stay away from you."** I reach up to touch his face but stop myself before making contact. He grabs my hand before I retreat it all the way. " **Mercy….please just talk to me. What deal? What is Shane doing to you? To us?"** He stares in my eyes intently as if he can find the answers there. I close my eyes because the intensity of his stare is killing me. **"Mercy?"** I can hear the silent plea that registers in just that one word. I open my mouth to tell him everything but before I utter a word the door swings open. " **Mercedes? What are you doing in here?"** Quinn asks. I can see the expression on her face when she registers Sam's presence. Her face goes from worried to excited in an instant. **"Ha! I knew that one of us** **was** **bound to end up having sex in here.** **T** **oo bad you guys beat me & Noah to it…."** She stops speaking when she noticed that Sam's eyes haven't left my face. **"I'll just leave you two alone.."** Quinn says as she turns to close the door. **"Quinn wait! Sam & I are done ****talking. I'll** **come with you."** I pull away from Sam and head toward the door. **"Mercy please.."** I turn to give one final look at Sam. **" This is for the best. Goodbye Sammy."** I walk out the door in front of Quinn .My heart breaking even more.

 _ **Sam POV**_

I run my hands through my hair thinking _'I don't have a fucking clue as to what Shane did to her but it can't be good. The sassy girl I fell in love with is nowhere to be found.'_ With that thought I leave the restroom. When I walk back into the main room of the club the lights have been dimmed more. Suddenly a light lights up the stage. **"** **Hi my name is Mercedes Jones and I'm gonna sing a song for you….a song that really touches my** **heart. And I can't help but think of the love of my life every time I hear or sing it** **"** The intro to our song begins playing.

" **I love you….I love you….I love you  
** **Baby I love you** **  
** **You are my life** **  
** **My happiest moments weren't complete** **  
** **If you weren't by my side** **  
** **You're my relation** **  
** **In connection to the sun** **  
** **With you next to me** **  
** **There's no darkness I can't overcome** **  
** **You are my raindrop** **  
** **I am the seed** **  
** **With you and God, who's my sunlight** **  
** **I bloom and grow so beautifully** **  
** **Baby, I'm so proud** **  
** **So proud to be your girl** **  
** **You make the confusion** **  
** **Go all away** **  
** **From this cold and mixed up world** ****

 **I am in love with you** **  
** **You set me free** **  
** **I can't do this thing** **  
** **Called life without you here with me** **  
** **Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you** **  
** **I'll never leave** **  
** **Just keep lovin' me** **  
** **The way I love you loving me** ****

 **And I know you love me** **  
** **Love me for who I am** **  
** **Cause years before I became who I am** **  
** **Baby you were my man** **  
** **I know it ain't easy** **  
** **Easy loving me** **  
** **I appreciate the love and dedication** **  
** **From you to me** **  
** **Later on in my destiny** **  
** **I see myself having your child** **  
** **I see myself being your wife** **  
** **And I see my whole future in your eyes** **  
** **Thought of all my love for you** **  
** **sometimes make me wanna cry** **  
** **Realize all my blessings** **  
** **I'm grateful** **  
** **To have you by my side** ****

 **Every time I see your face** **  
** **My heart smiles** **  
** **Every time it feels so good** **  
** **It hurts sometimes** **  
** **Created in this world** **  
** **To love and to hold** **  
** **To feel** **  
** **To breathe** **  
** **To love you** ****

 **Dangerously in love** **  
** **Can't do this thing** **  
** **I love you , I love you, I love you** **  
** **I'll never leave** **  
** **Just keep on loving me** **  
** **I'm in love with you** **  
** **I can not do** **  
** **I cannot do anything without you in my life** **  
** **Holding me, kissing me, loving me** **  
** **Dangerously** **  
** **I love you** **  
** **Dangerously in love"**

By the end of the song I'm so entranced by Mercedes and busy trying to decode what that song meant, how she just told me goodbye then spent the entire song staring in my eyes. I didn't even notice that in the middle of this all Penny has snaked an arm around my waist. "That was a beautiful song baby wasn't it? It made me think of us ….Sammy." I look at her in annoyance."Don't call me that. Ever." I began to storm away when I stop and realize my frustration isn't with Penny. She's just an innocent party in all of this. I turn around and come back to her side. "I'm sorry Pen. I'm just on edge….Forgive me?" She nods and pulls me in for a kiss. As I'm kissing her I can't help but feel disgusted. It all feels wrong. Her tongue is too slippery, Her teeth keep scraping mine and she keeps biting my lip to the point that it's painful. I pull away and try my best to ignore her hurt expression. "I'll be right back." I go in search of Mercedes but I can't find her once again.

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

When I got up on stage all I could think about was his green eyes. Shane may own me but he could never own my heart that would always be Sam's. So I had to sing a song to let him know that no matter what I would always love him. And being as I already sang I will Always Love You I felt this was appropriate. When I began singing I forgot all about the drama with Shane and I only saw Sam. When the song was over I descended the stage prepared to walk to him and say **"** **F** **uck Shane."** But then Penny kissed him and they began kissing passionately. So I ran away.

 _AU: I'm sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger but this is a long night as you can see…..Tune in & REVIEWWWWWWW_


	4. Chapter 3

_AU: So I'm gonna try to update every day or as often as I can. The more reviews I get the more I feel like flashbacks will be in italics_

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

" **Mercedes! What's wrong?"** Puck catches my arm as I try to speed past him. **"Talk to me Sexy Mama...what's wrong?"** I look down at the ground and shake my head "Nothing Puck...nothing's wrong." He tilts my chin upward to meet his eyes."There's obviously something wrong. You haven't called me Puck since high school. I may be dumb but I ain't stupid. So tell me what's up." I sigh suddenly exhausted "I'm not being a very good hostess am I? I'm sorry if I made all of you worry about me but I'm completely fine." I smile at him and pinch his cheek. "Cedes...you're lying to me. You've never lied to me before and it's pretty obvious that you are right now. I have no clue as to what's going on with you but if you ever need me…..I will always be there." He leans in and kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear. "Say the word and I'll cut off a certain appendage that boobs for brains over there is desperate for." He leans back winks and runs off in search of Quinn I'm sure. A genuine smile breaks across my face for the first time in 6 months. I decide that what I need at this moment is air. I get into the lobby of the club and catch the attention of an employee. "Excuse me sir is there a balcony?" I ask. "Of course Ms. Jones. Right this way." The man leads me to a separate part of the club that's less noisy and more secluded. He abruptly stops and pulls back a velvet curtain to reveal a view that's to die for. "Manhattan is beautiful at night." I mutter. "Yes it is." He agrees. "Well thank you.." I pause realizing that I don't know his name. "Roderick." He supplies understanding. "Thank you Roderick." I reach in my side-bag to pull out a tip. "Tips aren't accepted at the New Directions." "Ha!Trust me I know. My fiancee owns this club. It was his idea to have my party here. I of course wanted to stay in LA away from the people I love but whatever Shane wants…. After he started planning the party he decided to name it the New Directions for me." I sigh and then become suddenly aware of my surroundings."Oh my God! I'm so sorry Roderick I didn't mean to unload on you like that... it's just I have a lot on my mind." He nods "I figured that Ms. Jones." "Please call me Mercedes." "Mercedes then. I'm a stranger a glorified errand boy so anything you say to me is confidential. And even if I ran my mouth nobody'd believe me. So go ahead rant away and if you want feedback or advice tell me." I sit down on the stone bench. Roderick takes a seat beside me." 7 months ago I sang the national anthem at a San Diego Chargers game. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I met Shane Tinsley and he flirted and it was flattering but Sam is the one who holds my heart.

 _ **FLASHBACK Mercedes POV**_

 _I just finished singing at the_ _Qualcomm Stadium_ _and I began to walk back to the performer's box. "MERCEDES! MERCEDES JONES!" I turn at the sound of my name. An attractive heavy-set man approached me in Charger's uniform."Can I help you?" I ask politely_ _already skeptical. "Miss Jones my name is Shane Tinsley. I'm linebacker for the Chargers and I want you on my arm as my girl." I laugh humorlessly "That's sweet honey but I have a man." I begin to walk away but his next words stop me " You mean that trailer park trash Sam Evans?! I know all about him." I turn around ready to cuss this fool out. "Ahh I see that caught your attention. Look I got a game to play but I have a feeling that you're gonna want to talk to me." He hands me his card " And why exactly would I want to do that?" I ask crossing my arms. "Because I know where Carolyn is." He states simply._

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

"Those six words have changed my life forever." I sigh. "Who's Carolyn?" Roderick asks. "Carolyn's my mother." I respond.

 _AU: I KNOW I'm evil and that there was no Sam in this chapters but read on!_


	5. Chapter 4

_AU: I was go over some details ...first off the club is in New York where most of the gang resides. Mercedes, Artie, Mike Kurt & Blaine live in LA. Although they all lived there Mercedes has been dodging them for months. Here are the couples; Finchel, Brittana, Artina (Sorry Tike fans but I need Mike single), Klaine & Quick._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _What? What did you just say?" I ask. "I know where your mother is Mercedes." I try to seem unfazed. "My mother's name is Faith." He shakes his head. "No. That's your stepmother. The one your father married after your mother abandoned you.. for Randy I believe his name was. Then it was Charles, Hector, James, Keith, Freddy, Malik, Johnny, Kyle Nick, Desm-" "STOP! I get it okay? What do you want?" I ask sharply. "You. But we'll get to that in the mean time. Have a drink watch me play and relax. I won't hurt you." With that he turned around and walked away._

 _ **Sam POV**_

Mercedes was nowhere to be found. I checked everywhere. I even tried going to the bathroom to see if she returned there. But all I got was cursed out by Puck & Quinn while they were fucking. I exited the main room and entered a lobby. **"Excuse me Miss?"** I ask a blond woman with the New Directions uniform on. She turned around and greeted me. **"Yes sir? My name is Marley how can I help you?"** **"Hi Marley I'm looking for someone ...Mercedes** **Jones?"** She nods **"Oh yes...I saw her come through and head towards the balcony. I'll show you the way."** She leads me away from the liveliness of the party to a dark corridor where velvet curtains lay. **"She should be out here sir. Is there anything else you need sir?" "No but thank you Marley."** I push aside the curtains and see Mercedes on the bench hugging another man. **"What the hell is this Mercedes?"** She turns around and says **"Sam."** then she gets up and walks over to me. **"First you sing our song ,disappear and now you're cuddling with-"** I never get too finish my sentence because Mercedes grabs my face and kisses me.

 _ **Mercedes POV**_

" **So that's how it started."** I say. Roderick nods. **"You've been awfully quiet this entire time."** I state bluntly. He laughs **"I'm always quiet. It seems to me the real wronged party here is Sam. You dumped him out of the blue just because of something that Shane said. You've given Shane power of you and that's why he keeps demanding more and more. The first step to getting your life back is telling Sam the truth .Maybe not the whole truth all at once because the way you describe him he seems to have a temper but at least tell him about how Shane got involved with his family. You owe him that much."** I close my eyes and think about all the moments with Sam. How we snuck away from the gang in New York the last night that we were there and went on our first date, that toe-curling summer night where I gave him my body, that one summer in New York where I ran into him getting pizza, the next couple of months where we moved in together all those moments were destroyed in one day. By one man. It made no sense. Sam and I used to lay in bed together wrapped in each others arms and he would whisper in my ear. **"I am so ready for it to be forever already."** I would laugh and place a kiss on his naked chest. **"I love you Sammy."** I would whisper. Then we would make love again. I begin to feel so overwhelmed with emotion that my eyes start tearing up. **"Thank you Roderick."** I lean close to him and bring him into a hug. All of a sudden I hear Sam's voice **"What the hell is this Mercedes?"**.I have never been so relieved or happy in my life. I utter his name. He frowns and gets a little red. So I stand and start walking towards him unable to control myself. **"First you sing our song ,disappear and now you're cuddling with-"** I cut him off. Words don't matter I decide. At first he's hesitant and then he slowly comes to life. His hands that were previously at his sides find their home on my waist. He pulls me flush against his body and I feel Sammy Jr. start to come to life. As we're battling for dominance with our mouths I begin to grind on him. He growls in my mouth and I pull away giggling. **"Mercy….we need to talk and we can't if you do that honey."** I begin pouting and he kisses my bottom lip as it pokes out. **"But I miss you…."** I whine. **"I miss you too but you need to tell me what's going on."** He says firmly. **"Okay"** I mumble and pull away. He grabs me and pulls me even closer. **"Uh-Uh I'm not letting you go anytime soon."** I laugh and then I hear a throat clearing. I look towards Roderick and send a mini prayer To God for making me black because I would be as red as the dress I'm wearing. **"Oh...sorry Roderick. I forgot you were here...this is Sam."** He nods standing up and extending a hand to shake towards Sam **"Yeah I figured...Hey man I'm Roderick."** Sam extends his and they shake hands. **"Well Mercedes it was nice meeting you and witnessing that but I'm gonna go. I get paid by the hour but I still need to show my face every once in a while."** Roderick leaves and Sam begins laughing his ass off. **"It's funny!"** I yell. He begins tickling me until I crack a smile. We sit down. **"Okay let's talk Mercy."** I nod and place my hand on his thigh stroking my hand in circles inching higher and higher. **"Mercy….stop trying to distract me. It won't work."** I gasp dramatically **"Distract you?! I would never!"** I lean closer to him and begin sucking on his neck. **"M-M-Mercedes…..stop."** I begin chuckling and then my phone begins ringing. I go into my purse and grab it looking at the screen. **"Oh shit."** It's Shane. Sam sees my screens and takes the phone out of my hand and answers it. **"Hello motherfucker it's Sam we need to fucking talk."**

 _AU:Uh OH …..So two chapters in one day I'm spoiling you guys….til' next time._


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: There's really no words for how sorry I am. My family ran into some financial difficulties and we're still struggling. Keep my family in your prayers guys. But without further ado here's chapter 5._

 _ **Flashback * Mercedes***_

 _When I was escorted to my seat I tried to focus on the game but failed. He had me sitting in his private booth with the football wives and sponsors. **"Excuse me...are you Mercedes Jones?"** I look up and nod. She begins beaming **"Hi! I am a huge fan and 'Frankly' is my favorite song. It has changed my life completely..when my boyfriend broke up with me…..damn I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jazzay Tinsley. I'm Shane Tinsley's sister."** She outstretched a hand and I take it reluctantly. **"Nice to meet you."** I reply. She plops down next to me. **"So….are you single? married? dating?"** I sigh **"I'm dating Sam Evans."** She squeals. **"THE Sam Evans! The guy from the cover of People magazine?!"** I nod **"You are so lucky...If I had a man like that I would never leave the house. Or more specifically the bedroom."** She winks and I offer her a smile. She spends the rest of the game chattering away never noticing the fact that I've barely uttered a word in response. When the game was over I hopped up and claimed nausea from the heat. **"Oh my God I am so sorry. Are you okay? I had this friend once Tracy was her name. Or no was it Macy? No it was Tracy. Anyways she had this stomach ache that lasted for three days and then all of a sudden she kidney failure, Wait no- it was a urinary tract infection. Or maybe it was gallstones. Well it was really bad."** I nod as if understanding _

_and_ _I turn away practically running. Then my phone begins ringing I look at the caller ID and it's an unknown number so I send it to voice mail._ _I weave through the crowd looking for Shane so I can_ _curse him out for leaving me with a migraine from hell_ _. I see the back of his head_ _and hear his booming voice taking to the press._ _ **"Well I knew that signing with this team would be the best decision of my life. But I really owe it all to my fans."**_ _I walk behind him and tap him on the shoulder._ _ **"Shane."**_ _I said angrily._ _ **"We need to talk."**_ _I pull him away from the group into the small hallway I saw earlier._ _ **"Whoa if I knew that you would be this excited to see me Merc-"**_ _He's cut off when I_ _throw a punch landing on the side of his jaw_ _. Cradling my arm to my body I say through clenched teeth._ _ **"I'm not in the mood for fucking games. You either tell me what you want or you get the fuck out of my face."**_ _He rubs his_ _jaw_ _and chuckles darkly._ _ **"Fine. My father is Randy Tinsley and he told me six months ago that my mother is your mother. I'm your half-brother Mercedes. But you know what pisses me off? The fact that our mother was a whore. She was one of my father's hoes. He had her on every corner in the town and she loved it. After she had me she continued on the corner until she met your father. The great reverend...he tried to save her and ended up falling in love with her. They fled th**_ _ **at shitty**_ _ **small town and left**_ _ **me. But my father wasn't the type of man to just give up...especially on someone who made him as much money as she did.**_ _ **Years later my father found her through a private investigator. He went up to**_ _ **your house**_ _ **and knocked and then you opened the door. He told me that you were the spitting image**_ __ _ **of mom. After he saw you he left. But he kept an eye on our mother. She was**_ _ **tricking**_ _ **again**_ _ **but on the low and out of the church no less.**_ _ **And your father had no clue. So one day**_ _ **Randy**_ _ **approached her.**_ _ **So she did what she does best...**_ _ **she ran. But your father he kept finding her. Trying to talk to her. Trying to get through to her. But**_ _ **of course**_ _ **she wouldn't listen.**_ _ **By that point**_ _ **she**_ _ **was**_ _ **back on drugs and went from man to man. She was**_ _ **and still is**_ _ **a no good slut. And eventually your daddy realized this. And he got remarried**_ _ **and moved on with his life**_ _ **.**_ _ **She never loved either one of us.**_ __ _ **Before my dad died last year he told me all of this f**_ _ **ound her Mercedes.**_ _ **She was living in Chicago on the streets with a new pimp. When I told her who I was she pretended she had no clue as to what I was talking about. But I insisted that she speak to me and she told me that she hated me. She hated everything that I stood for. She hated the life she had under my**_ _ **father. So**_ _ **she turned me away saying that she should've**_ _ **done what my father told her to when he found out about me...get an abortion. So I slapped her pretty hard and she blacked out. I decided that I was gonna get her clean and fix her. And imagine my surprise when she woke up and told me that the only child she ever wanted… was you Mercedes. So I told her about you and all the things you've accomplished. And then she threatened us. She said that she would go to the press about her son the NFL star and her daughter the future Grammy winner unless we each pay her 500,000 dollars. I'll make her go away Mercedes**_ _ **. This could ruin you**_ _ **you just started and I know you don't want to be the crackhead's daughter**_ _ **. Unless..."**_ _He says. Tears are running down my face at this point._ _ **"Unless what?"**_ _I ask hoarsely._ _ **"Unless you agree to be with me. I want you Mercedes. I want you to be mine. I have for awhile now**_ _ **that's why I made the Chargers contact you to sing at the Stadium**_ _ **.**_ _ **I just want to be with you.**_ _ **And if you**_ _ **agree**_ _ **I promise to make your career go off the**_ _ **charts. You will have everything you could ever want."**_ _He said smiling. I look at him in disgust._ _ **"You're sick. And disgusting. You 're my brother!"**_ _I yell. He chuckles._ _ **"Half. I'm your half brother Mercedes. It's hardly disgusting. I want you."**_ _He lifts his hand to stroke my face but I slap it away before he can make contact. I begin to walk away but he snatches my arm back painfully._ _ **"Ow! Shane stop you're hurting me!"**_ _I exclaim in pain._ _ **"You will be mine Mercedes. Or she & I will ruin you." **__He lets me go and I begin running._ _Running away from him but mostly from my memories of her._

 **Present Day SAM POV**

" **Sam! Sam no! No give me the phone!"** She tried to grab the phone out of my hands but I had the advantage. She looked at me pointedly and I smiled at her. **"Well well well isn't this a surprise. Did Mercedes finally tell you to your face that she was done with you?"** Shane laughed in my ear. I scoffed and said **"No but she told me that she was in love with me."** **"Really** **Sam? I** **have a hard time believing that seeing how Mercedes knows what's at stake here. Her career, her livelihood and yours** **too. I** **own 89% of stock in your stupid comic book.** **If I** **want I can end it all right now by pul** **l** **ing out my money. I own her. And you too, and if you want to continue trying to take what's mine. I will take your sister off the donor list, Fire your father and foreclose on** **thei** **r home."** I stayed quiet silently steaming. **"You can thank Mercedes for all of this. After she left you she said she wanted to make sure that your family never had to go through pain again. So I indulged in her little obsession with you. IF she agreed** **t** **o stop talking to you. So tell me once more what Mercedes said to you?"** I look Mercedes in the eyes and mutter **"Nothing. Nothing at all."** He laughs again and I hang up the phone. She has tears in her eyes and whispers **"I'm so sorry Sammy. I thought- He said that...I'm so sorry. It's just me he wants. And I should have never done this. I can't talk to you** **anymore."** I look at her angrily. **"Really Mercy? You're trying to leave me again?. I can't believe this? I'm not giving up on you. I'll find a way around this. Do you forget that some of our best friends are the most successful people on this planet? I know you want to run and hide and just give up...But please...please don't Mercy. I need you. If you really want to go then I'll let you go but not until you tell me it's because you're in love with him for real….So are you Mercy?"** She walks close to me and puts her hand on my cheek. My eyes lock with her chocolate orbs and my heart skips a beat. She leans in and presses her lips to mine sweetly. She eases my mouth open with hers. I slip my tongue in her mouth and we begin to dance with our mouths. She conveys all the pain and fear she's been through in the past in this kiss and I express all the hurt and loneliness I felt. When we pull away to catch our breath she says **"I love you with my whole heart Sam. I could never love anyone the way I do you. I'm sorry that I lied to you and left you like that. I know that I hurt you really bad. But I will do everything in my power to fix** **this. To** **fix us. But first I need to tell you everything. I need to tell you about Shane."** My breath catches in my throat. I'm suddenly nervous. As if sensing this she grabs my hand and kisses it. **"Sam ...Shane's my half brother….My mom. My real mom was …..involved with his father. I haven't heard from her for almost 20 years. Then out of the blue Shane told me that he knew where she was….We made a deal. He would keep her out of my life if I agreed to marry him. We signed a contract and everything."** She laughs to herself. **"But Shane fucked up...He put two clauses in it. Should either party be unfaithful the marriage deal is null and void. And the other if she makes any contact with me then the contract is no good too. Anyway I come to Shane's office one day and he was fucking this girl on his desk. I took a picture so I could present it to his lawyers. It was actually pretty hilarious. He jumped up and the bitch fell off his lap. And he ran towards me, pants down by his ankles screaming '** **Mercedes** **! This isn't what it looks like' and I laughed in his face. A day later I got a phone call at 2AM. It was Carolyn. My mom. She said that she got my number off of Shane's desk and she had called me once before. We talked for a few minutes and not once did she mention me by name. She kept calling me sweet girl. Then she started asking me for money. She said that it would be a loan and that she would pay it back to me on the first. I told her no...that I couldn't no I wouldn't do that. Then she cursed me out. Told me that she should've gotten an abortion. That** **I was the biggest mistake she had ever made."** Her voice breaks. **"She hung up on me. My mother...she hung up on me. And I just sat and cried and cried. I wanted to call you and cry but I figured you would never want to see me again. The next day I went to Shane's office again to rip up the contract and come home to you** **.** **But when I sat down with him he pulled out a manila envelope. Inside there was the deed to your family's home in Tennessee, your father's employment** **contract, your** **sister's medical bills, and the tax forms to your comic book stating that Shane had backed it 89%. When he made me break up with you I told him that I would walk out if you and your family weren't taken care of. He said that he would handle it. I had no clue..Sammy I'm so sorry. After that he told me that he would ruin us** **both. And** **I knew that you have a dream** **.** **..and Stacy she needs new lungs. So I sacrificed myself for them..For you."**

I sit down on the bench and try to absorb the stream of information I just got. She sits down beside me ,nervously wringing her hands. **"Sam? Sammy…?"** She says timidly. I run my fingers through my hair. **"Did you….Did you guys ever..? Did he touch you Mercy?"** I ask body already shaking from anger. She shakes her head no and I sigh in relief. She leans closer to me and wraps her arms around me and gently presses a kiss to my neck. **"Sam...you're the only person that has and will ever touch me. I don't want anybody's hands on me but yours."** She places a couple more kisses on my neck and then inches upward and whispers in my ear. **"I'm all yours Sam. Nobody else's."** She nibbles on my ear and a growl reverberates through my chest. I grab her quickly and reposition her so she's straddling my hips. Looking in her eyes I say **"I'm yours too Mercy. I'm not gonna lie after you sent me that message I went fucking crazy.** **I'm so sorry I sent you that message and called you those names….I was drunk and-"** I'm cut off by her pressing a kiss to my lips silencing all my apologies. She pulls away and I break the silence by saying **"** **I almost beat the crap out of Mike. And then I started going on dates with women who were the opposite of you. And then I met Penny."** She tenses at my words and I rub the tension out of her arms and chuckle **"Relax babe. She's a** **non factor** **when it comes to us…** **"** She sighs and gets off my lap. **"Sammy...I have to tell you** **something. Penny** **...she's working for Shane. He told me** **earlier** **tonight."** I sighs and run a hand over my face. **"I'm going to fucking kill her Merce."** I breathe out. I gently push her off my lap and stand up grabbing her hand heading back to the party. **"Sam."** She repeats my name over and over but I'm a man on a mission. When we walk past Roderick I give him a nod and proceed into the club. I locate Mike and head towards him all the while Mercy is repeating my name. **"Mike man!"** He turns around at the sound of my voice. He looks over at us and gives Mercedes a curious look that I can't decipher. I shrug it off as nothing and ask. **"** **Mike I need you to keep Mercy with you for a couple minutes. I don't care if she has to use the bathroom you go with her .Understand?"** Mike nods simply and takes Mercedes' hand. All the while she's struggling and I look her in the eyes. **"Babe. You've got to stay with Mike. I promise I won't do anything crazy I'm just gonna go have a conversation with the guys okay?"** She lets out a long breath of air and I take that as acceptance. I place a kiss on her forehead and walk away in search of Penny the backstabbing bitch.

 _AN: How did you like it? Do you feel sympathy for Shane? Or disgust? Don't worry I will answer a lot of questions in the next chapter which I'm already halfway through. Mike is a key figure to Mercedes' past in this story and in the later chapter I'll dive into what happened there. I really am sorry about the mini-cation I took I hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks to all the people who have given me tough love and people who liked or favorited this story…..Love you guys XOXO_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN:Hello lovelies without further do here's the story._

 _ **Sam's POV**_

" **Puck!"** I walked up to him and Quinn. **"What's up Evans?"** He turns to me surprised. _"_ **We gotta talk about Mercy."** He nods and gives Quinn a sweet kiss on the cheek. **"I'll be right back babe."** He says. I turn and walk away knowing he'll follow. I lead him back to the secluded bathroom area. Though it's dark I see the sinister look on Puck's face **.** _ **" Sam you better have the best fucking excuse for bringing that slut here and parading her in front of Mercy."** _ I began pacing back and forth muttering to myself. **"Sam..? Sam !"** Puck grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. **"Puck ...Mercy is in some deep shit and I need everyone's help. I mean he's a football player for Christ's Sake! You're in the military .Artie is number 3 on that crazy Forbes list. Mike dabbles in everything. We can do this. We HAVE to." I say to gather in my eyes "If he fucks my family over I don''t know what I'll do Puck.I love them too much for Stacy to die and for us to lose everything again. Please help me .Please?"** I whisper Puck looks me in the eyes and smiles **"Of course bro. Once you sing in a high school group together you're bonded for life.** " _He pulls me into a hug and claps my back._ All of a sudden the bathroom door swings open and Santana followed by Brittany _exit._ **"Now start from the beginning Trouty Mouth. Because nobody messes with Wheezy and you and gets away with it."** _A smile breaks out on my face and I feel a smidge of hope. I have my friends behind will all work out._

 _************* Sometime later**************_

" **SANTANA! CALM DOWN"** I yell clutching her waist _._ **"OH HELLS TO THE NO I'm about to go all Lima Heights on this bitch. How dare she?!"** After telling Santana about Penny she calmlywalked away from us and entered the party once more. We cautiously followed her and watched as shelocated Penny. IT took me all of two seconds to realize that she was getting ready to attack her. By then Puck had already restrained her arms and carried her out while she cursed in Spanish. It caught the attention of several guests and I shrugged my shoulders and said **"Women"** that seemed to satisfy them because they laughed and turned their attention elsewhere. _"_ **Santana! Santana breathe calm down. We have to be smart about this. If we don't want Penny blowing the whistle to Shane about us knowing and making things worse we have to be smart about this."** Brittany said. Puck and I swiveled our heads in her direction shocked that she had actually followed the line of conversation. Luckily Brittany's wisdom seemed to calm Santana down. **"Okay fine! Put me down Sam...Let's talk this through."**

 _Mercedes' POV_

" **Mike….Mike! Let me go!"** I struggled to pull my hand away from him. He chuckled **"Nah Merce we are going to talk."** I let my head hang defeated. He leads us to a different room that's pitch black after he shuts the door behind us he lets my hand go. I expect him to turn on the lights but he neverdoes. After a few minutes of silence I speak **"Mike..?** _ **"** _**"Why didn't you call me M?"** He sighs. My eyes begin to water **"Mike...I didn't call anyone."** He interrupts **"I'm NOT just anyone and that's a bullshit excuse and you fucking know it."** I'm a little taken aback by the venom in his tone. **"** **Mike."** _**"No Mercy you know how much you mean to me...and you still want to deny it...Everything we had?"** _ He walks closer to me and holds my hand. I pull it away immediately missing his heat. **"That was along time ago Mike….Things changed .I changed ."** He scoffs **"Does Sam know?" "Of course he doesn't he's still talking to us."** He reaches for my hand again and this time I let him .I let him hold me. _"_ **Why didn't you tell me about this punk Shane...I could have protected you ."** I shake my head against his chest. **"That's not your job...not anymore...it's Sam's."** I pull away **"Mike you and I ...what we had...It's over." "Okay Merce ."** He says defeated.


End file.
